


Mama Maleficent

by MommyMaleficent



Series: a Dragon, a Queen, and their little Princess [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bedrooms, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Gentleness, Love, Mommy Maleficent, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thumb-sucking, little Emma, mommy Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: Maleficent finds a new role in the dynamic she shares with Emma and Regina.





	Mama Maleficent

Saturday nights usually went a certain way.

First, Regina would put a little Emma to bed in her little bedroom across the hall. Next, Regina and Maleficent would do things in their own bed: for Maleficent, it was checking the news, playing an inconsequential game (logic puzzles were her favorites), or watching an interesting video with her earbuds in; for Regina, it was reading. Then, when she had enough, Maleficent would turn off her light and lie in Regina’s shadow while she waited for her to finish the latest chapter or page of her book.

(Maleficent loved how sexy and refined Regina looked in her black reading glasses, and she told her so every chance she got.)

Finally, when Regina grew tired, she would turn off the light and get into position for Maleficent to pull her in a warm embrace as they slept on.

That Saturday, however, was different.

Instead of her usual evening endeavors, Maleficent ventured into Emma’s little room across the hall. The door was cracked, the light inside dimmed because little Emma was afraid to be within total darkness. Even adult Emma spent her nights in the company of Regina and Maleficent themselves, so it wasn’t a stretch to think little Emma was the same.

Aside from the occasional load of laundry, Maleficent never got a good look about the place, but in the dim glow of the light she could see it was very colorful, very endearing. Very Emma. She pushed the door open and tiptoed to the bed where their little swan slept on, making sure her shadow didn’t cover Emma’s face so as not to frighten her if she chanced to wake.

Emma slept soundly with a little plush dragon in her arms—one Maleficent had won for her at a fair, in fact—and her blanket draped over her shoulders, almost completely hidden under her actual blanket. Her hair was already showing signs of needing a good combing, probably due to frequent tossing and turning. There was a small puddle of drool on her pillow, trailing down one side of her parted mouth. Her breathing was soft, even. Calm.

_“Can I call you Mommy too?”_

Maleficent smiled softly at the sight. She wanted to touch her cheek, caress it with her finger, kiss it, or kiss her forehead. But she didn’t want to risk waking her.

So she left.

Regina didn’t look up from her book when Maleficent came into their room and crawled into bed, merely turned a page. This week, it was a historical fiction novel.

“What were you up to, dear?” She asked suddenly, shooting a glance in Maleficent’s direction. “I almost thought you left the house for a late evening walk.”

Maleficent chuckled as she adjusted her pillow, re-fluffing it before pressing her cheek to it. “I was just checking on Emma is all. She’s sleeping soundly.”

Regina nodded. “Good. I hope so.”

“She asked me a question today that’s made me wonder. After she did so well in her breathing exercises. Oh, you should have seen her.”

“Oh?” This time, Regina looked up, bookmarking her page with one side of her glasses, and putting it on her nightstand to finish at a later date. Maleficent braced herself as she turned off the light, and eased once Regina began to settle into her place as the little spoon. “And what did she say that made you check up on her?”

Maleficent smiled again. She couldn’t help it when thinking about it.

“After I helped her calm down, she wanted me to rock her, so I did. Then, I gave her a bottle, and suggested she nap. And she asked me—oh, Regina, it was the cutest thing.”

Regina turned to face her impatiently.

“Are you going to tell me anytime soon or do you enjoy frustrating me?”

“She asked me...” Maleficent continued with a little chuckle, “if she could call me Mommy too.”

That got Regina’s attention, and she completely turned over to face Maleficent properly.

“And what did you tell her?” she asked, her voice lowering to that of a whisper. “She didn’t mention anything of the sort to me.”

Maleficent sighed a little, and tucked some of Regina’s brown locks, growing fast, behind her warm little ear.

“I told her we would have to discuss it, all three of us, so I wouldn’t step on your toes. And though she was a little disappointed I didn’t immediately concede, the thought of upsetting you even unintentionally had her agreeing with me very quickly,” she said with a little smile.

Regina chuckled. “She is such a doll.”

“She is.” And then, she added as an afterthought, “And, for the record, I do enjoy frustrating you. It amuses me greatly.”

Regina harrumphed.

They fell asleep soon after, with Regina going back to her original position and letting Maleficent spoon her. But some time later, Maleficent awoke to the faint sound of someone crying.

She opened an eye. “Gina?” she mumbled, her voice lower and a little scratchier than normal. Quickly propping herself up on her elbow, she shook Regina’s shoulder gently. “Dear, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing...” mumbled the sleepy Regina as she curled in on herself, “Go back to sleep, Mal.”

But Maleficent insisted. “Listen.”

The crying grew a little less faint.

Suddenly, Regina was awake, eyes wide as she turned her head to face Maleficent.

“Emma.”

It was indeed, Emma crying. As soon as the lights to her room turned on completely, Emma upped the volume and cried harder, sitting up in bed, fists over her eyes, drool dribbling down her chin and onto her blanket. Regina rushed to her side while Maleficent hung back in the doorway simply watching.

She wanted to go to her, to pull Emma into her lap as easily as a child put a little baby doll in theirs, but they hadn’t discussed it yet. But oh, she longed to hold their little swan, to rub her back and offer her warmth. To kiss her and rock her and tell her it was all okay, that whatever the matter was, she had two powerful mommies who could and would fix it. To relieve Regina and let her get more sleep because lord knows that woman didn’t sleep enough.

Emma didn’t let Regina pry her fists away from her eyes. It seemed the more she tried, the harder Emma resisted, and the shriller her screams became. Regina turned to Maleficent at the door, and her face became incredulous.

“Don’t just stand there, Mal! Are you going to help us here or not?” she snapped.

Maleficent made her way to the bed. Regina offered her seat at the foot of it, but Maleficent ignored that. Instead, she picked up Emma’s pillow, that was the cause of her horrible hair, and tossed it towards the wall. Then, using the raw strength granted to her by virtue of being a dragon, she slipped her hands under Emma’s arms, and with little effort, lifted their upset little girl off of the bed.

It was only for three seconds at most, just long enough for Maleficent to slip beneath her and sit down, but it was enough of a surprise to stop Emma’s crying for a moment as she tried to process just what was happening to her. Even Regina had to take a step back, her eyes widening.

Maleficent took her seat at the head of Emma’s little bed, perpendicular to the direction it faced, and placed Emma on her lap, covering Emma’s small, damp hands with her dry, warm ones. Immediately she knew what the problem was.

“Someone had a little accident, didn’t she?” she asked gently, carefully placing her chin on little Emma’s shaking shoulder.

Unable to hide her eyes, Emma’s reddened face crumpled as she emitted a high-pitched whimper, nodded, and began to cry again in earnest. She hung her head and squeezed her fists within Maleficent’s grasp.

“Mama...” she sobbed.

“Mama’s here...” Maleficent whispered, wrapping her arms about Emma’s shaking shoulders. She looked to Regina for her approval, and was relieved to find it in the form of a beautiful smile on her dear one’s face. She smiled back. “Mama’s here.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up, little princess,” Regina said as she lifted Emma’s chin up. “And then you can sleep with Mama and Mommy in their bed, okay?”

Emma nodded several times. “Mommy...!”

And she twisted and wiggled and wormed her way out of Maleficent’s embrace to throw herself into Regina’s, burying her face in her shoulder.

Regina sent Maleficent a look as she patted Emma’s back. “Looks like it’s been discussed.”

“For now,” Maleficent added.

They went about cleaning Emma up, from Regina spraying her bottom with warm water to dressing her in the clean underwear and bedclothes Maleficent managed to find. Along with a new mommy, Emma also seemed to have picked up a new habit: thumb-sucking, something Regina found unsanitary at worst, and tolerable at best—especially when it looked like Emma was going to start crying again at her disapproval.

But as Maleficent combed through the tangled mess that was Emma’s hair, she met her red-rimmed eyes in the mirror and offered a smile. And Emma smiled back.

“Mama,” she said, thumb very much still in her mouth.

“Yes, dear,” Maleficent nodded. “Mama’s here, Emma. Mama is right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wanted it, you got it!
> 
> I adore these three so much, but man, would you not believe how many times I wrote and rewrote it because I wanted perfection. And that’s what this is.
> 
> Feel free to send prompts if you have them! I don’t bite!


End file.
